


The A team

by Cactinerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Nothing explicit, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactinerd/pseuds/Cactinerd
Summary: “Yamaguchi had not meant to walk in to the cafe. But he was tired after work and the sign with “Open stage” tempted him.”Sometimes life has a way of finding itself, in the most unusual ways.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	The A team

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small song fic based on Ed Sheerans song “The A-team” that just popped up. It’s really not beta read or anything, but I hope it’ll be a good read.
> 
> As I’ve tagged there is implied sexual abuse, with mentions of bruises and taste of blood. But nothing I’ve written out.

Yamaguchi had not meant to walk in to the cafe. But he was tired after work and the sign with “Open stage” tempted him. 

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

It had already turned to spring. But the first time Yamaguchi met Tsukki it was winter and the first snow fell. Their eyes met in the middle of the street. 

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

A customer had been rough that very same day, his mouth tasted of iron. His own blood.

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

His recent customer had been new. Therefore all the new marks and bruises, most were good with being “normal” but some thought they could do whatever they want because they paid him.

And they say

She's in the class A Team

Tsukishima thought he’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. And he thought he’d never leave bruises like that if the boy was his boyfriend.

She's stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

Yamaguchi wished this could all be over. He dreamt himself away from all those creeps. In a future he saw a relationship in which he was loved for being him. 

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Yamaguchi saw the boy slowly making his way to Yamaguchi. As if not to startle him.

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to her

Yamaguchi had learned from a young age that nothing would come to him for free. But this boy in front of him seemed so innocent and nice as he talked to

Yamaguchi. 

'Cause she's just under the upper-hand

And goes mad for a couple grams

He went to Tsukishimas apartment at the most odd times but each time Tsukishima was there waiting for him.

And she don't want to go outside tonight

'Cause in a pipe, she'll fly to the motherland

Yamaguchi never thought he would ever feel safe. But with Tsukki he did and he wished he could stay with him forever. But he also knew he had a prize on him and he had to work. But each time he was walking out of Tsukkis apartment it really tore him up inside.

And sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

Angels to fly

Angels to fly,

Before it didn’t matter for him if he spent the night in a strangers bed or on the street. Both were bad options. But now he had a caring boyfriend and a warm bed he never wanted to leave.

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

He didn’t have the luxury of having coats for each season there was. But he always had Tsukishima to return home to, and the warmth that he could give.

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed and dry throat

Call girl, no phone

Some days were worse than others and those times he came to Tsukishima all blue the boy would take care of him and ask no questions.

They say

She's in the class A Team

She's stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

Yamaguchi really enjoyed the company with Tsukishima. But deep inside he was afraid this all just a temporary daydream.

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

Tsukki never questioned what Yamaguchi did all those nights he were away. But he was afraid one day Yamaguchi wouldn’t come back at all, that the bruises became more than just bruises.

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

That day Tsukishima told Yamaguchi he loved him. That he was the best thing to ever walk in to his life. And Yamaguchi broke inside, because things never come for free and he really loved Tsukki too much to keep him in his own mess.

'Cause she's just under the upper-hand

And goes mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

Yamaguchi never meant to be angry at Tsukki but it just happened. Tsukki needed to be told he couldn’t love Yamaguchi. It just wouldn’t work.

'Cause in the pipe, she'll fly to the motherland 

And sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

Angels to fly

Yamaguchi left he apartment in a rush and turned away from Tsukki. And he met up with his customers for the night.

Now an angel will die

Covered in white

A year was spent with Tsukishima and now it was back to winter again. And Yamaguchi was alone in the cold. Again. 

Closed eyes and hoping for a better life

This time, now we'll fade out tonight

Yamaguchi felt awful for yelling at him, but he knew Tsukishima deserved better and the better choice was to leave him.

Straight down the line

Just straight down the line

This was better. He really wanted to convince himself of that.

Now they say

She's in the class A Team

She's stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

The days went by as they did before. Before Tsukishima. And Yamaguchi still dreamt of the moon, of the day he’d be free from this.

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

That day he would get a real job, maybe start university again. Try a new life, start fresh and find love. A new one, if that would be possible.

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

But deep down he knew Tsukishima had been the best the world had offer him. And maybe sometimes people deserve those things that may seem to good to be true.

When we're all under the upper-hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

Tsukishima had been the best thing ever in Yamaguchis life. And he had thrown him away. For what? Caring too much. All those years Yamaguchi felt so much guilt for treating him like that. 

'Cause in the pipe we'll fly to the motherland

And sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

Yamaguchi was finally free from his debt. He’d gotten a job as a waiter and started his engineering course again. He finally felt he had life under control. Until he’d decided to walk in to that “Open stage”.

Angels to fly

Angels to fly

Fly, fly

Angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Angels to die

Tsukishima was the one on stage, with a guitar, singing about Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi couldn’t turn back now. It was too late. He felt stuck in place because of the song which he understood was about him. But also because Tsukishima had already seen him. He’d dropped his guitar on the stage and slowly walked towards Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi didn’t know what he should do, he really felt glued to the floor. And at the same time he felt embarrassed Tsukishima knew about his old nightly job. Even though he had quit over a year ago it still hurt to see Tsukishima because he knew he hurt him in a way that wasn’t okay. 

He felt Tsukishimas presence, but he never reached out. He was always good with Yamaguchis personal space and never touched him without consent. When Yamaguchi looked up he saw the same smile on Tsukishimas face he’d seen the very first time they locked eyes with each other that winter 3 years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my style so I really hope the next piece I get inspiration for is fluff!! And sorry for the lazy open ending.


End file.
